Concrete Angel
by MoNsTeR-LiLi
Summary: This is the Prologe. Yes it's short, I know, I know. I'm trying to make it longer, but I'm trying to make things longer. I would love feedback. 3    This is my firts fan fic.    I do not own South Park. Lili is my character, if anything I own her.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Be_ing the new girl anywhere sucks as it is_." Lili thought to herself as she let out a small hidden sigh. After moving from Seattle, Washington, Colorado was a different being to her. It wasn't as rainy as it was there, but there was snow on the ground. She read the sign as her parents drove the moving van into the new, small town; it read, 'Welcome to South Park.' "_Never heard of South Park…Wait, there were some boring things on the news about this town. At least exciting things happen here._" She smiled as the thought of adventure entered her mind.

A slightly rough, but feminine voice spoke. "We're here Lili." It made her jump.

"Okay." Her averaged pitched voice chimed. She opened the door when it stopped and followed her parents into the house.

"Doesn't it look like our old house?" Her mother smiled at Lili. She nodded. "Minus the furniture, of course." She let out a giggle. She nodded again, and watched the moving men start bringing boxes and the furniture in.

"Can I go explore?" Lili asked her mother. Her mom didn't reply, she just nodded.

"Be back before dark." Lili nodded back and walked outside to explore the new town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: The Boys

Another sigh escaped Lili's lips, this time it was a bigger and louder sigh. She didn't want to move, but things happened making her mom and her have to move. Hopefully this problem wouldn't follow them. She noticed a bus stop, as a school bus just dropped off four boys. One was fat, wearing a red jacket, gloves and hat. The hat had a blue rim and a yellow puffball. Another boy had a green muffler hat, green gloves, and an orange jacket. The third boy was wearing a brown sweater with a brown hat. The hat had yellow puffball and a blue and red rim, along with his sleeves on the sweater. His gloves were blue. The final boy to get off was wearing a pure orange jacket, and his hood, hiding his whole face, except his eyes. There was a brown fuzzy rim on the hood, and he had brown gloves as well. She watched them, blankly.

The fat one was the first to talk. "Hey guys, look et's a new geeeerl." His voice was slightly annoying as it seemed he couldn't pronounce all of his vowels correctly. The boy wearing the green hat looked at the fat boy and yelled,

"Shut up, fat ass!" Lili giggled.

"I'm not fat, I'm big boned!" The fat one replied back.

"Sure you are." Lili poked in their conversation.

"Shut up you bitch." He spat at Lili. She laughed.

"Wow, you suck at come backs." She rolled her eyes, as did the boy in the brown hat.

"Hey. I'm Stan. That's Kyle." He pointed to the boy in the green. "He's Kenny." He pointed to the boy in the hood. He waved and mumbled something. She waved back slowly. "And the fat ass is Cartman." Everyone but Cartman laughed.

"Screw you guys, I'm going home." He said before storming off.

"I take it you're new here." Stan said. Lili nodded.

"Just moved in; we got here no more than five minutes ago." She explained. She didn't notice it, but Kenny kept watching her. "I take it you're the four always on the news." She said with a small smirk.

"Yeeeah, that'd be us." Kyle said with a sigh. "Well, I have to get home before my mom starts yelling." He sighed. "Oh, but before I go, what's your name?" He asked.

"B-…" She paused. "Lili." She smiled, not saying anything else.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you Lili." He said. Stan nodded.

"Same here, but I have to go with Kyle. His parents are "baby-sitting" tonight. My sister went to a friend's house, and my parents are going out on a date." He said, mostly to Kenny and Kyle. Kyle nodded

"Oh yeah! Well, let's go." He smiled and they walked off. "Bye Lili!" was the last thing she heard from those boys.

"Kenny, right?" Lili asked Kenny, making sure she got the right name. He nodded, and she could tell he was smiling. "Well, nice to meet you. I'm going to go explore." She sighed and turned in a random direction. "Nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you in school." She smiled and with that, she left. Kenny stayed and watched her. He soon made his way home as well.

Lili went home a little before sunset. "Welcome back." Her mom said as she heard the door close. "I made dinner." She said, walking out and handing her a plate of macaroni and cheese. "Best I can do for now." She said and patted her on the head.

"Thanks mom." She smiled and started eating it as she walked to her bedroom. She finished eating her food and dozed off, light on and everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: The Past

Kenny was lying on his bed. He couldn't get that girls face out of his mind. Her black, layered hair with cherry red streaks in two low, pony tails, and her slightly bruised face with a Band-Aid on her left cheek were staying strong in his mind. Her laugh made Kenny smile. He closed his eyes and started picturing her again. She didn't wear a hat, but she had a dark red hoodie with the word "Snowboard" on it. Her gloves matched the hoodie color. She wore sweat pants that were dark gray in color. She looked fragile and breakable, yet she still had that roughness of a tomboy. Thinking about her, made Kenny slowly doze off to sleep.

The next day in school, all the groups formed at recess. Lili was the only person not hanging out with anyone. Kenny watched her, feeling the need to protect her if she began to get bullied. "Guys! Guys!" Cartman said, running as fast as he could. Kyle, Stan, and Kenny all looked at him. "Remember the new girl from yesterday?" He asked when he got to them.

"Yeah, what about her?" Kyle asked.

"She's one of us." Cartman said. "I thought about it last night." He began to explain. "It's obvious to see that she's not one of the other girls, she's too much of a tomboy. See!" He said and pointed to Lili. Lili was minding her own business, playing with a soccer ball. "She's not with the other girls talking about cute boys and stuff. Plus, she acts like she belongs with us without knowing it. I mean, she didn't even know us, and she just came right into the conversation. She's one of us." He finished explaining and got blank looks from everyone. Kenny mumbled something that sounded like 'He's right.'

"I guess…" Stan said as Kyle just stayed quiet with his dumbfounded look.

"Come on guys! Let's go get her to hang out with us." Cartman said and walked towards Lili.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Kyle said with a sigh. Before Cartman could even get half way to where Lili was, the school bell rang. "Damn it!" Cartman yelled and walked back over to his friends, as they all went inside. Lili followed, leaving the soccer ball out on the playground.

During class, they had a sub as they all were pretty much just coloring things. Lili was again, alone by herself. Cartman and the gang walked over to her.

"Yes?" She asked watching all three of the boys.

"Wanna hang out with us?" Stan asked. "We think you're really cool." He said, not sure what to say, but he was being truthful.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Lili said with almost no expression. "I think you guys are cool too, but I can't." She said and went back to coloring.

"Before you even say anything, shut up Cartman. If she doesn't want to, she doesn't have to." Kyle said to Cartman then looked at Lili. "Well you can always hang out with us if you want." He smiled.

"Thanks." Lili said looking up at the boys again, and smiled back. Kenny watched her for a brief moment longer than the other boys. He followed them back to their desks and would look over at her every then and again.

School finally ended and everyone went home. Lili walked home as her mom wasn't able to pick her up most days. She watched cars and families drive past her and she let out a small sigh. She looked down and finished walking home. She looked up when she was outside of her house. Something was off. She walked inside the house and found a large mess. Things were out of place and everywhere. Her eye's widened in panic. She turned around and ran outside, but before she could get far, someone grabbed onto her from behind and brought her back inside. "Miss me honey?" A deep, drunken voice asked.

"H-hi Daddy…" Lili said frightened. Her dad took her backpack off and threw it behind him. He held on to her arms tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Mommy were leaving?" He asked in a slightly pissed voice.

"I didn't know Daddy…" She said quietly. Fear had taken its place once again.

"Bull shit!" He said slapping her. "Why didn't you tell me!" He yelled. "You are Daddy's little girl aren't you?" He said, this time punching her. She was thrown on the ground and she blacked out after hearing a few snaps here and there. The reason they moved, was back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Mysterion

Days past before Lili came back to school. Kenny was worried something bad had happened to her. He didn't know why he cared so much, but he did. Lili wobbled into class, bruised and in pain. "Dear God, what happened to you Lili?" Mrs. Garrison asked. Lili just shook her head and wobbled over to her desk. She put her head down as she felt all eyes on her. "I'll be back children…" Mrs. Garrison said before walking out of class. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny walked over to Lili leaving Cartman alone.

"Hey dude, are you alright?" Stan asked.

"I'm fine." Lili mumbled, hiding the fact she was crying. Kenny mumbled something, but couldn't finish or do anything before Mrs. Garrison came back in.

"Children you're going to go outside for a while." She said. Lili stayed at her desk and knew she was going to be questioned. Stan and Kyle left Kenny and went outside with the class. "Go on Kenny." Mrs. Garrison said. Kenny shook his head no. "Now Kenny!" She yelled. Kenny mumbled something and walked outside, pissed off. "Lili, what happened my dear? You can tell me what happened." Lili just shook her head no.

"I can't. He'll just do this again, but not only to Momma but to me too." Lili spoke quietly. She started crying all over again.

"Who will my dear?" Lili just shook her head.

"I can't…" She mumbled and stayed quiet as she continued to get questioned. Kenny watched from the window and waited for a bit. He snuck back inside and waited until Mrs. Garrison left the class to everyone else. He watched her from the shadows before finally walking up to her and patting her back lightly. He mumbled something and smiled behind his hood. Lili jumped at the touch. "Oh… Kenny…" She mumbled, looking back down at her desk. "I'll be fine… I promise…" Kenny nodded and heard someone coming back. He said something before, running off and hiding. Lili slightly smiled before putting her head back down. She heard Mrs. Garrison, and someone else. She closed her eyes and ignored them, letting their voices just fade away. She had drifted to sleep from crying so much.

Later that day, she got off the bus stop and began to walk home. She took her time, not wanting to go home. Letting out a sigh, she looked at the ground. She kicked the snowy ground and sighed again. "Why..?" She mumbled to herself. Little did she know, someone was following her. Finally making it home, she entered her house slowly. "I-I'm home." She said weakly. She looked up and looked around. Something was wrong. Slowly looking around, she saw her dad passed out on the cough from being drunk. In the kitchen was her mom on the floor, injured. Sighing while used to the sight, she picked up the phone and called 9-1-1. She gave Officer Barbrady. About 30 minutes later, they finally came, arresting her father, something normal for her, as her mom and herself went to the hospital to get checked out.

Weeks later, after school let out, Lili walked home, fearing the day her dad would be let out of jail again. Today was that unlucky day. Upon entering the house, she felt a strong punch to the face. Looking up frightened her dad was there, angered. "Get in here!" He yelled, yanking her in the house. He slammed the door behind her with a loud bang. She shook in fear. "Why'd you call the cops, hm?" He spoke.

"M-momma was hurt, and I don't want her to die…" Lili spoke shyly. Her dad let out a long loud almost demonic voice.

"She won't die. I won't let her!" He said before starting to beat Lili. "You won't die either. I'm still your daddy!" He hissed

A few minutes later, before Lili was close to death, a loud crashing noise came from one of the upstairs room. Lili's dad dropped her and left to investigate. Sneaking into the house, from the kitchen, came a small figure hooded in gray, black, and green with a question mark attached to his hood. "Don't worry. You're mom's already safe outside with cops and medics. It's time to get you out of here." He spoke in a harsh deep voice. Lili barely nodded, fighting to stay awake. She felt herself get picked up carefully. He ran, hoping not to get caught by her father. The hooded hero didn't want to fight her father with Lili in his hands.


End file.
